


The Three Holmes-Watsons Gruff

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Mrs. Hudson tells Rosie a bedtime story.





	The Three Holmes-Watsons Gruff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/gifts), [TheCoffeeBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeBadger/gifts), [Duck_boop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_boop/gifts).



> This takes place in the same universe as my Bedtime Stories with Sherlock and John series, but can be read as a stand-alone.

“Rosie, dear, it’s time for bed.”

“Daddy and Papa always tell me a bedtime story. Will you tell me one, Mrs. Hudson?”

“Of course. Have you ever heard the story of The Three Holmes-Watsons Gruff?”

“No, but that sounds kind of like my name, only backwards.”

“So it does. Well, once upon a time there were three Holmes-Watsons. There was a Great Big Holmes-Watson, who was tall and thin…”

“Like Papa!”

“And there was a Middle-Sized Holmes Watson, who was shorter and sturdier…”

“Like Daddy!”

“And there was a Little Wee Holmes-Watson, who was the cutest one of all.”

“Like me!”

“Yes, Rosie, just like you.

“The three Holmes-Watsons lived in a nice flat at the top of a long, steep staircase. They had to be very, very quiet whenever they went up the stairs, so they wouldn’t disturb the terrible troll who lived underneath them.”

“But there’s no troll underneath us, Mrs. Hudson. There’s only you.”

“Well, this is a make-believe story, Rosie.

“Now, one day the three Holmes-Watsons came home very excited, and forgot to be quiet. Papa Holmes-Watson went tromping up the stairs with his great big feet — **TRIP TRAP TRIP TRAP**. And who do you think he found waiting for him on the landing?”

“The troll?”

“Yes!

‘Who’s that tromping up my stairs?’ asked the troll.

‘It is I, the Great Big Holmes-Watson,’ said the papa.

“I’m going to hug you, and kiss you, and tickle you!’ said the troll.

‘No!’ cried the Great Big Holmes-Watson. ‘Please don’t hug and kiss and tickle me! My husband is coming next, and he’s much more fun to hug and kiss and tickle than I am.’

‘Very well,’ said the troll, and she let him pass.

Next came Daddy Holmes-Watson, tromping up the stairs with his middle-sized feet — TRIP TRAP TRIP TRAP.

‘Who’s that tromping up my stairs?’ asked the troll.

‘It is I, the Middle-Sized Holmes-Watson,’ said the daddy.

“I’m going to hug you, and kiss you, and tickle you!’ said the troll.

‘No!’ cried the Middle-Sized Holmes-Watson. ‘Please don’t hug and kiss and tickle me! My daughter is coming next, and she’s much more fun to hug and kiss and tickle than I am.’

‘Very well,’ said the troll, and she let him pass.

Then the Daughter Holmes-Watson came tromping up the stairs with her little wee feet — trip trap trip trap.

‘Who’s that tromping up my stairs?’ asked the troll.

‘It’s me, the Little Wee Holmes-Watson,’ said the daughter.

‘I’m going to hug you, and kiss you, and tickle you!’ said the troll.

_And she did!”_

*giggle*squeal*giggle*

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK
> 
> "Who's that leaving kudos and comments on my fic?" asked the author.
> 
> "It is I," said the World's Best Reader.
> 
> "I'm going to write you some more stories!" said the author.
> 
> And she did.


End file.
